


Late

by LaraEl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraEl/pseuds/LaraEl
Summary: Kara was breathless as she walked into the apartment she shared with her girlfriend, Imra. They have been together since high school. Then, as time went by, Imra got used to the disturbed and almost always late way of her partner.
Relationships: Imra Ardeen/Kara Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is not the first time I've written about this couple (after all, we have "Love feat Consequences"), but it's a story that I imagined some time ago and that I like a lot, so I decided to share it with you, after a friend made me revisit this story by asking me to read it out loud to her in one of our calls, so here we are a few weeks later, with a huge thank you to my dear Ells <3 haha
> 
> I hope you have a fun time with this reading!

Kara was breathless as she walked into the apartment she shared with her girlfriend, Imra. They have been together since high school. Then, as time went by, Imra got used to the disturbed and almost always late way of her partner. However, for Kara, being late was something that bothered her, even though her girlfriend said it was okay to be a few minutes late. 

Imra understood her girlfriend's delays, as they were always work-related. Kara was a pediatrician and the head of the children's ward of the city's hospital. The hospital was built after Lena Luthor took over as CEO of her family's company and changed the company's direction, turning "Luthor Corp" into "LCorp". 

Kara and Lena have been friends for a few years now. The day such friendship began, Imra had a photoshoot and a short interview scheduled with CatCo Magazine, and it was Kara’s day off, so she decided to accompany her girlfriend. After the photoshoot, the two of them went to a coffee shop near to the magazine, as they still had to wait for Imra’s interview. When they arrived, the coffee shop was full. 

The two of them were looking everywhere for a table, but they weren't finding any until a hand waving to them caught the couple's attention. 

The two women approached the green-eyed brunette who was alone occupying a table in the corner area of the coffee shop. Even if they didn't know the woman personally, there was no way a celebrity like the good heiress of the Luthors would be able to camouflage among people or even go unnoticed, so there it was Kara Danvers and Imra Ardeen, face to face with Lena Luthor. 

_"I_ _know_ _we_ _haven't_ _met_ _,_ _but_ _I_ _think_ _it_ _would_ _be_ _nice_ _to_ _offer_ _you_ _a_ _place_ _at_ _my_ _table_ _."_ _Says_ _the_ _brunette_ _politely_ _and_ _with_ _a light_ _smile_ _on_ _her_ _lips_ _._

After the kind offer, Kara and Imra sat down with Lena, and the three quickly engaged in a pleasant conversation during the time left before Imra's interview. At the couple's goodbye, phone numbers were exchanged and a promise was made to meet Lena again, to get to know the woman better. 

Upon discovering Kara's profession, Lena quickly invited her to participate in the hospital project. And a couple more years later, Kara became the head of the pediatric ward. However, even knowing about the unforeseen and difficulties, and even more of all the joy that Kara felt while practicing her profession, it was on days like this, that she would like to have her girlfriend at home for longer. 

The missing was inevitable. 

That night, the pediatrician had gotten involved with a 4-year-old boy named Noah. The boy had arrived at Kara's office with the intern Nia Nal. Nia had called minutes before informing that a little boy had been left by someone at the hospital reception and, after calling the police, the receptionists had found it better to take him to the pediatrician's office so that he could go through some tests. 

**_Earlier_ ** **_in_ ** **_the_ ** **_hospital..._ **

Upon arriving at Kara's office with Nia, Noah seemed curious and not scared as the doctor expected. The boy's big blue eyes looked at every corner of the room quickly, until they were drawn to the costume Kara was wearing. The boy's attentive and curious eyes widened. 

"Cool, huh?" says Kara pointing to the superhero costume she was wearing. "Do you like superheroes?" The boy nodded quickly in affirmation, which made the blonde and Nia laugh. 

Nia took the little boy to the gurney that was in the office, and Kara followed her right after getting her stethoscope and a thermometer. 

"Hi, my name is Kara, but you can call me Supergirl!" Kara introduced herself by placing her two hands on her waist and posing as a hero. "And yours?" 

"Noah." The little boy answers with his childish voice. 

"How old are you, Noah?" asks the blonde woman as she lifts up the boy's blouse and pushes the stethoscope against his chest. Noah raised her hand and indicated with his fingers his age. Four years old. "I'll put it under your arm, okay?" Kara asks, showing the thermometer to the boy who nods in agreement. 

"Is he okay?" Nia asks a few minutes later taking Kara's attention away from Noah. 

Kara's attention is drawn back to Nia who was standing behind her, watching closely how the doctor was dealing with the little boy. Nia had a lot of interest in the pediatric area and Kara was kind of a role model for the young girl. 

"With a slight fever..." Answer Kara by checking the thermometer. "Will Siobhan be on call today?" 

"Almost certainly..." Answer Nia uncertain. "I'll check." 

"Noah, do you know who brought you here?" Kara asks, looking at Noah again, and the boy denies it in a nod. "Ask Siobhan to come here, Nia. Please." Ask for the blonde and Nia leaves the room. 

**_Back in_ ** **_the_ ** **** **_apartment_ ** **_..._ **

After depositingher bag on the kitchen counter. The blonde woman walked to the living room, where she found her girlfriend napping on the couch while the TV was on some random tv show. 

Kara squatted in front of Imra and took her hand to the British woman's face doing a light caress. 

"Sorry, babe. I'm late." Whispered Kara to an unconscious Imra. 

The blonde gets up a little, so she can pick up her girlfriend on her lap and take her to the room where she could sleep more comfortably, but when the blonde had already passed Imra's legs and neck through her arms, the British woman moved, indicating that she was waking up. Then, Kara let her go again and sat down at the center table to wait for her to wake up completely. 

"Hi..." says Kara as she sees Imra opening her eyes. 

"Hey, babe. You're here..." Imra yawn. Kara faced her girlfriend with a light smile on her lips. 

The blonde loved to watch her girlfriend. Imra Ardeen was the most beautiful woman in the world to Kara Danvers. Kara couldn't explain it, but she was sure she would never stop loving Imra. She would never stop loving her gestures. The British woman didn't have to do much to make Kara's heart race. 

"Sorry for the delay, I got rolled up with a little boy who arrived at the end of the shift and..." Kara starts to explain herself, but when she feels Imra's hand on her thigh, she stops talking. 

"Nia called me with a warning." Imra says with a light smile. 

"Oh!" exclaims Kara. "She explained everything?" 

"Vaguely." Imra answers by pulling Kara's hand so that the blonde would sit next to her on the couch. 

"In short, his name is Noah, he's 4 years old and was left by someone in front of the hospital." Says Kara as she passes her arm over Imra's shoulders and brings her girlfriend to lean on her chest. "He doesn't know who the person is and he had a fever..." 

"Is he okay now?" Imra pulls her girlfriend's head out of her chest and faces her. "What did the police say?" 

"I medicated and asked Siobhan to keep an eye on him overnight..." Kara rests her cheek on top of Imra's head. "They looked at the footage, but could not see the person's face. He was all in black and wearing a hood." 

"Is he going to an orphanage while they investigate?" 

"I think so, but for tonight he's staying at the hospital." Kara gets up from the couch and extends her hand to Imra. "I know I'm late..." Kara's face contorts in a face. "Very late, in fact, but have you had dinner yet?" The blonde pulls Imra towards her and hugs the woman. 

"I went to watch something to wait for you to arrive and I ended up sleeping." Imra talks as they walk towards the kitchen. 

"You arranged..." Kara comments on seeing the dinner table decorated so that the meal would be perfect, as the two had planned. "Sorry, babe." Kara looks into Imra's eyes and pulls her foreheads over. 

"You were late for a good cause. So you're forgiven." Imra says it by making Kara laugh and putting a little kiss on the tip of her girlfriend's nose. 

"I'll warm up the food and you can go sit down." Kara speaks with a funny, bossy tone before going to the stove. 

The meal went smoothly. Imra asked a few more questions about Noah and Kara answered them in detail with all the information the police had provided. The conversation flowed a lot between the two of them, so soon Kara was asking how the photo session that Imra had done that afternoon had been. 

After finishing the meal they both took their plates off the table and took them to the sink. And while Kara was washing them, Imra brought the container where the chicken was, made with garlic paste and potatoes that Imra had prepared. 

At some point during the drying of Imra's last dish and the tap being turned off by Kara, they both found themselves in a more intense moment. Unlike previous occasions where it was just the romance, after the touch of lips, the two bodies became warm. 

Kara had her arms around Imra's waist, while the British woman had one of her hands around Kara's neck and the other one leaned against her girlfriend's chest. Imra had been caught off-guard by the intensity in which Kara first kissed her, but she was more than happy to repay her girlfriend with such intensity. 

Danvers squeezed her arms around Imra's waist and in an impulse lifted her up and turned her body facing the counter next to the sink. Kara sat her girlfriend on the countertop without disconnecting her lips. Her arms released Imra's waist and her hands started a slow walk through the model's body. While the left met the thighs, the right met the dark brown hair. 

Imra's hands, on the other hand, met the buttons on the shirt Kara was wearing, where her fingers started working to unbutton them. When Imra was already on the half of the buttons and Kara's lips distributing kisses around the British woman's neck, the brunette passed her hands through Kara's chest to feel the texture of her girlfriend's skin, but what her fingers found was the texture of a fabric, which made Imra frown. 

_“_ _That_ _was_ _...”_

Imra smiled. She loves Kara Danvers. 

Realizing that her girlfriend was standing still for a few seconds, Kara walked away and stared at the expression of a light smile that Imra was showing. 

"What is it?" Danvers asks confused. 

"I think you're still wearing..." Before Imra could complete the sentence, Kara looked down and saw that she was still wearing the superhero costume. 

"Uh! Sorry." Kara faced her girlfriend again with guilty eyes. "I rushed out of the hospital wanting to get here right away and I ended up not taking it off..." Imra laughs with Kara's embarrassed way as she explains what happened while scratching the back of her neck in shame. 

Kara Danvers could go from a woman full of fire and desire to a lovely little puppy in seconds... 

"I ruined the moment, didn't I?" asks Kara, putting her hands in the pockets of the black tailoring pants she was wearing. 

"Nah..." Imra answers by removing Kara’s shirt. "I'm still very much in the mood..." She whispers close to Kara's lips before connecting them to hers. 

The kiss returned with intensity. Kara's hands came out of her pockets and went to Imra's thighs. The British woman finished unbuttoning her shirt and soon they went up to her girlfriend's shoulders and slid them by Kara's arms and took her shirt along with them. 

"We should go to the bedroom..." Kara comments as she unbuttoned her girlfriend's lips to take off the shirt Imra was wearing. 

"Ahem..." Imra whispers when distributing some kisses around Kara's neck. When Imra was getting ready to come down from the counter, Kara picked her up in her lap in bridal style. 

"Kara!" Imra exclaims laughing while being taken by surprise. "Put me down!" 

"Nah..." Answers Danvers as she walks out of the kitchen. 

"But Ka..." Kara interrupts Imra's speech as she connects her lips again and Imra's hand glides until she is deposited by the glowing symbol of the House of El. 

"What were you saying?" She asks as she separates her lips again and Imra smiles as she hears the question. 

"I can't remember anymore" Answers Imra making Kara laugh. 

As they arrive at the room, Kara drops Imra from her arms and the British woman pulls down the waistband of the pants that Kara was wearing. 

"Where were we?" Imra whispers before Kara takes her lips in another kiss. 

"The part where I lay you in bed..." Answers Kara lightly pushing her girlfriend towards the bed. 

When the British woman's legs hit the bed, she pulls Kara with her to make them both fall into bed. Happy laughs were possible to be heard. 

"I love you." Kara distances her face by supporting her arm next to Imra's head. 

"I love you, Kah." The British woman answers with her eyes slightly closed before connecting her lips with her girlfriend's again. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Let me know!
> 
> For any extra comments, my twitter: @flylerx


End file.
